Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hitches, and, in particular, to an adjustable mount of a hitch.
State of the Art
A hitch may be used to provide the connection between a trailer and a tow vehicle that is to tow the trailer. However, prior to connecting any particular trailer behind any particular tow vehicle, there are circumstances to consider. Obviously, not all tow vehicles are the same, nor are all trailers. It may be desirable for a particular towing vehicle to tow one particular trailer on a trip and a different trailer on another trip. Moreover, it may be desirable to tow a particular trailer with one particular vehicle on a trip and a different vehicle on another trip.
Each of these vehicles and/or trailers may have different towing configurations. Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable hitch to address these concerns.